


Not Enough

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Claudette is on bottom, F/F, F/M, Mentions of Blood, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tentacles, The Wraith has tentacle dicks, Threesome - F/F/M, Wraith fucks Claudette while invisible, gaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: A gift to Zombie_at_dusk! They were talking about how there isn't enough smut in regards to Claudette getting rekt by the Killers. So this happened. Hehehehe... >v>





	Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zombie_at_dusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie_at_dusk/gifts).



Claudette whined quietly around the bloodied rag of a gag in her mouth, scrunching up her dark eyes tight as the Wraith's slick, black tentacle cock thrusted in and out of her pussy, filling her all the way and then some, stretching her more than her bodily should have been able to handle while the Huntress's tongue circled her clit with practiced precision. The Killer behind her held her arms tight, almost bruising her flesh and digging the tips of his fingers into her while keeping her against him, going deeper into her with each thrust by pulling her back and down against him. The Killer in front of her laid flat on the ground, naked and bare before them, one hand on the Survivor's trembling thigh and the other stroking the Wraith's second, unoccupied cock, stroking him and pleasing him as well as Claudette. All across the Survivor's body were claw marks, cuts, scratches, bite marks, and bruises, all thanks to her two lovers.

Neither Killer had ever heard the woman be so vocal before during their sessions, the woman usually only being that loud whenever she was in pain and in a Trial. She was usually very quiet whenever they had sex, if only because she wasn't a very vocal person naturally. Of course, they had never thought about inflecting pain on her during their little sessions before. They usually kept pain out of it, saving it only for the Trials.

But by the Entity, neither of them could deny her when she begged them to hurt her.

She had been moaning so loudly, so  _deliciously_ loud, for the both of them in response to their actions. She had been  _begging_ for more pain, for more pleasure, from them, but a Trial had began around them, forcing the three of them to hide where the assigned Killer and other Survivors wouldn't be able to find them. This wasn't the first time that a Trial had started while they were in the middle of having sex. By this point, they had taken it as a sign from the Entity to hurry up and finish, especially since it felt like it was losing its patience with them for taking so long.

They always took their time, regardless.

The Wraith was panting hard, furrowing his brow some as he thrusted up into the Survivor. He knew that he was close, he could feel the coil in his abdomen tighten almost to the point of pain. It burned deep inside of him, filling him with a need for release that he desperately wanted to relieve. When Claudette came around his cock with a muffled moan, the coil in his abdomen came undone all at once, he grunted lowly, filling her with hot, sticky cum and drenching the Huntress's hand in it. He couldn't stop though, he didn't want to. He practically cooed as he continued to fuck the Survivor in his lap, the over sensitivity building him up into another orgasm that would surely fill the woman all over again. Meanwhile, the Huntress focused her attention away from the woman, instead focusing on licking her hand clean, enjoying the slightly bitter taste of her fellow Killer's cum, something that she rarely ever tasted in all honesty. She then began to kiss her way up the flat expanse of Claudette's stomach, up until she reached her breasts. Plump, small, and soft, she played with one as she lavished the other with her mouth, nipping at the tender flesh and suckling gingerly at her perky bud. She switched breasts after a moment, wanting to give both equal treatment.

It wasn't long until the Wraith wanted more.

He made a noise at the Huntress. It was a silent order to move. Once she had, he forced Claudette off of his cock almost roughly so, making her lay down along the ground on her back. He then had the other Killer lay down gingerly over her, because to be quite fair, if the woman laid on the smaller with her full weight, the poor thing would be crushed quite literally, and, after lining up both cocks so that he could take them both, he slid inside of them, groaning quietly in delight. The Huntress pulled the rag from Claudette's mouth, quickly replacing it with her lips. The kiss was passionate, lustful, and needy. Their tongues slid together blissfully, and they swallowed one another's moans as the Wraith filled them blissfully so. He may have been too big for Claudette, he was the perfect size for the Huntress. His breathing is hard all over again, though it is a few minutes before he spills inside of both of them. Laying his head against the Huntress's back, just between her shoulder blades, he took a good moment to recover.

When the women pushed against him, though, forcing him deeper inside of them, he whimpered. They hadn't gotten their fill yet, and he knows this as well as they do. He takes a small moment to silently assure them that he wouldn't leave them dissatisfied, that he just needed a moment to recover. They nodded, waiting patiently and occupying themselves with one another. Claudette played with the Huntress's breasts while the bigger woman suckled and kissed at the other's neck, marking her just below where the Wraith had done so earlier. Both bruises were big and beautiful, but distinctly different from one another. The Wraith's had small puncture wounds from where he had bitten her prior to marking her, and his was larger that the Huntress's own mark, which was small but very heavily done, whereas his had not been as pronounced. 

Once the Wraith had recovered, he kissed along the Huntress's spine before sitting up. A rush of wind sounded, and both women knew that he had purposefully turned himself invisible. He then began to move, fucking them both once again. He wasn't holding back, either, pulling back until he was almost out of them before slamming back into them at a rather brutal pace. He's leaning back, they can tell, to admire what he's doing to them. Being invisible meant that he could see himself stretching both women with his cocks, and to him, it was a fascinating thing. It was almost enough to make him cum again, but he does his best to refrain. After all, both women needed to cum first, and he strived to make just that happen. He reaches between them, curling his finger just right to rub both of their clits at the same time. If the two hadn't been kissing each other again, the Survivors of the match definitely would have heard their moans of pleasure from across the map. They whimpered against one another as they clenched tight around the Wraith, cumming hard around him. It was enough to send him over the edge one last time. He panted hard as he became visible once more. They pulled away from one another, exchanging passionate kisses all around before preparing themselves to leave. Once they trial was over, they would be able to go freely back to their respective campfires.


End file.
